Heartstruck
by WolvenSango
Summary: Valentines Day in Garden..what will happen next?


Final Fantasy VIII : _Heart struck_:

Chapter I- Love is in the air

Selphie Tilmitt walked singly down the hallways of Balamb Garden. She hummed to herself, pausing to say hi to some students. She paused completely and froze in her tracks when seeing one, however, and she didn't know exactly why.

"Hi, Zell..." she paused again, lost for words and her tongue seemed to not wish to move.

He said "Hi" back and walked on, slightly flabbergasted at why she'd suddenly acted so strange.

(Ah well, maybe it's just a girl thing.) He thought to himself and shrugged.

Irvine said what Zell was thinking however.

"Ok..that was strange. I wonder what's up with Selphie all of a sudden? Kinda weird how she said hi to _you_ and was looking at _me_..."

Zell shook his head and continued walking.

Rinoa bumped into Selphie, who was walking in the hallway with her head down.

"Hey Selphie! What's up?"

Selphie perked up. "Ahh nothin', just thinkin'. You?"

Rinoa stepped in step with her and walked beside Selphie, trying to notice if anything was wrong by her face.

"Nope. Lookin' for Squall. Are you..sure nothing is wrong?"

Selphie nodded and smiled. "Yup! I was just heading to my Dorm. Homework, yanno. I didn't know Instructor Aki could legally assign so much."

Rinoa laughed. (Good Ol' Selphie. Still..I think something's up.)

"Yeah, I know! It's kinda weird to have Quistis in our class too, and she's handling it! I envy her, being able to take all this and help the Matron."

Selphie nodded again. "Yeah, it's kinda cool that you're here, SeeD training and what, and Quistis is re-training for her License."

They heard barking in the distance and a "Whoa! Hey, wait up! She's only...ahh crap..there's another leash.."

Rinoa turned around and practically screamed, "Angelo!!" Then she calmed down and scratched her dog behind the ears. "Sorry Nida! I hope Angelo's not too much trouble for you." She flashed him a smile and Nida went practically weak at the knees.

"Nah..not a problem." He said dreamily.

Chapter 2- A mix of Secrets

Headmaster Cid glanced at the Calendar that Rinoa had bought them at the beginning of the year.

(Oh dear...Valentines Day isn't very far away..) He smiled. (There was that pendant that Edea wanted. I think I'll get it for her.)

He didn't realize that Edea was behind him, sneaking in to give him a hug.

"Hm? Oh, hello..mmf! Mmm..."

One of the Orphans snuck in through the door and saw the goings on of Headmaster Cid getting smooched.

"Yay! Smoochies!!"

Quistis poked her head through the door long enough to grin and grab the child back out of the room to give the Married couple some privacy.

Once outside the room, she slipped the kid a couple of Gil.

"Good job, "she whispered. She'd asked the child to 'notice' that Headmaster Cid was getting "smooched" by Edea. Quistis too, noticed that Valentines Day was near. Now the rest of the Children would know that there was some slight love in the air...but they trusted Quistis enough to not really bug the Couple about it.

(OK, now I need to stop in Balamb and get some Candles...and a rose for Headmaster Cid, he'll forget about it unintentionally. I'm hemming the tablecloth now..)

She counted off a few more things in her head, making sure that things were complete.

(This'll be great! They deserve it.)

She noticed Headmaster Cid coming out of the room, with some lipstick marks that weren't wiped off his cheek. She snickered to herself, on the inside of course. Her eyes were twinkling.

He was whistling to himself as he walked out, obviously feeling happy. Edea came out, following after.

Quistis politely asked him, "Anything planned for what's near, Headmaster?"

He winked at her saying, "Me? No, absolutely not. I'm much too busy for that sort of thing. Ahem..if you'll excuse me."

Edea looked crestfallen. Quistis went to her side.

"Something wrong, Matron?"

Edea lifted her head, face instantly changed. But her eyes showed some sorrow.

"No..nothing. I'm fine, really."

Chapter 3- Cupid's hit Irvy!

Irvine sat down at the same table that Squall and Zell resided. He had a slightly puzzled look on his face and he was deep in thought.

"Something wrong, Irvine?" Squall asked. With Rinoa's advice (And constant pokes in the ribs at opportune moments) he was asking questions about others easily and he wasn't feeling so uptight.

Irvine looked up. "I was just thinking...ya know Valentines Day isn't too far away. I was wanting to do something- -"he looked around sharply and leaned in and lowered his voice, "I was wanting to do something for Selphie."

Zell leaned back in his part of the booth.

"Like..." he shrugged, hoping Irvine had ideas.

Irvine slumped his shoulders, looking much like Zell did when he was slightly depressed.

"That's just it. I can't think of anything!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "You guys know I'm helpless here. You're on your own."

Zell cast him a sideways glance. "You need to do something for her, you know. Show her you love her."

Squall gave him a look that suggested, '_I'm-gonna-put-my-Gunblade-somewheres-you-KNOW-you won't-like_.'

Zell shrunk back in his corner and gulped. His eyes were dinner-plate size.

Squall continued. "Anyway, I probably won't be of any help. So I'll go ask Rinoa if she has any ideas."

Irvine's eyes got huge.

"No! Nonono!!! Pleeeeaase don't. I'm BEGGING YOU, that's a BAD idea!!"

Squall turned around.

"Why is it a bad idea? Rinoa's a girl, she knows what girls like..maybe she can come up with something romantic." He shrugged.

Irvine had gotten back into his seat. He still looked puzzled. "But..maybe Selphie will find out..."

Zell spoke up. "Dude, you know Rinoa won't tell. And anyway, that's a risk you have to take with any plan like this. And we're GUYS, you're the closest thing we really have to sensitive."

Irvine put his head in his hands. "Ahh guys...what'm I gonna DO?" He sighed, depressed.

Unnoticed, Selphie walked up to their table. She saw Irvine in his depressed mood and looked concerned.

"Why so gloomy? Love is in the air!" She bounced around, trying to cheer Irvine up.

Quistis and Rinoa came up behind, seeing Irvine also.

Rinoa leaned in to give Squall a hug.

"Hi hi. What's up with Irvy?" she asked, and sat down in the space Squall had made for her when he scooted to the end of the booth.

Zell answered for him. "He's worried that the girl he likes won't like HIM, so he's trying to come up with something mushy." For Zell's response, he got a look from Irvine that rivaled Shiva's natural habitat.

Zell snickered to himself. "Well, it's the truth!"

Selphie looked concerned again. "Aww..poor Irvy. What girl wouldn't like him? He's so sweet...I'm sure he'll come up with something." She leaned in to give him a hug, but thought against it.

(He's feeling bad enough, I don't want to do more damage to his Ego. Still..I'm feeling impish. Hmm..)

She frowned and asked Zell, "Who's he trying to impress?"

Irvine reacted sharply and quickly.

"Nope, nope. Nobody, nobody at all. Thanks lots!" He got up and ran off.

Selphie watched him go, completely confused.

Quistis saw him also and spoke up.

"What's wrong with him? That was very odd." She remembered the candles that she needed to get, and asked Selphie, "Hey Selphie, I was wondering if you and Rinoa wanted to go to Balamb with me? I need to pick up a few things."

Zell perked up at the sound of his hometown.

"Can I go? I wanna check on Ma, I needed to give her some things anyway."

Quistis shrugged and nodded. "Sure, but I was wanting to get some things for the Matron."

Squall looked confused. "What does Zell going have anything to interfere with you getting things for Matron?"

Rinoa knew what she was doing, almost instantly.

"You're planning something!! You big softy!!!"

Quistis blushed. "Well..maybe. But I want it to be as much of a surprise as possible. So there's Selphie, me, Zell and Rinoa. Squall, would you like to come with us?"

Squall shook his head. "No, I've got some things I need to do. Headmaster Cid needed me to do some reports and they're due in two weeks."

Zell gave him a sideways glance. "OK, so it's two weeks away..you can take a few hours off, can't you?"

Squall shook his head insistently. "Not really. I think you guys should go. Thanks anyway." And he got up to leave.

Rinoa shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go!"

Chapter 4- Planning

Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Rinoa went to Balamb, several people noticing Zell and saying hello.

They stopped by at Zell's Ma's first. He'd taken a small box with him, apparently to give to her. Zell rushed in quickly, said "See you later!" and closed and latched the door.

Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

Selphie said, "OK, that was weird..."

Rinoa and Quistis nodded.

"Yeah...wonder what that was all about?"

"No idea."

The trio kept walking on. Quistis went into the Shop to get some things. Rinoa and Selphie broke off and said they'd meet her in half an hour. She said fine, and they continued. They went down by the docks, and Selphie said she needed to ask Rinoa something.

"Sure Selphie..anything! What's up?"

Selphie shuffled her feet around, nervous.

"Well...I'm feeling all weird all of a sudden. I don't know why..but whenever we're in the same hall together, I start feeling all strange, and-"

Rinoa interrupted. "Wait wait..you and who?"

"Me...and Zell."

Rinoa's eyes got wide. "OK..what else?"

Selphie continued. "Well...I start feeling REAL weird..my stomach's got butterflies and my heart starts racing. It's REAL strange..I don't know what's wrong with me!! Rinny, you gotta help me!!"

Rinoa's lips went into a thin line. She furrowed her brow and put her finger to her chin, obviously deeply in thought.

"Hmmm...Well..have you noticed a similar change in him?"

Selphie shook her head. Rinoa "hmm"ed again.

"I dunno what to tell you, Selphie. Maybe you should ask Irvine?"

Selphie's eyes got wide.

"IRVINE?!? ...Why?"

"Well, I thought he could help, because he's all sensitive."

Selphie pursed her lips, mimicking the look Rinoa had had a few moments ago.

"Yeah...maybe you're right. Kay, I'll ask him then. Thanks, Rinny!"

Rinoa was knocked over in a hug.

"OOF! Welcome!" she laughed.

They walked to the Shop, meeting Quistis then going to the residential area to get Zell and head back to Garden.

Quistis knocked on Zell's Ma's door.

Zell opened it, looking slightly flustered.

"'Uh? What's up, guys?"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

"We should be asking that about you, Mr. Red-in-the-face."

Zell blushed. Selphie smiled on the inside and allowed herself a grin on the outside.

"Ohh, nothin'; I was just helpin' Ma make somethin'. But I'm done now, are we gonna go back?"

After getting Zell, they took themselves and their packages and headed back to Garden.

Rinoa met Squall in the hallway. Selphie headed off to find Irvine. Quistis went to find Headmaster Cid and Zell went back to his dorm, carrying the same box he'd gone to Balamb with.

In her search for the Headmaster, Quistis walked by Zell's dorm and heard mumbling.

"Oh man...she's gonna LOVE this.."

Chapter 5- Time is Near

Irvine, Squall and Zell met in the Cafeteria. Irvine was looking down-trodden.

Zell asked him, "What's up Irvine? You look...depressed."

Irvine answered, "Well, she stopped me in the hallway and asked me for advice. On what to do if she likes a guy, and she doesn't know if he likes her."

Squall gave him a strange look.

"So? Isn't that what you were hoping for?"

Irvine roughly shook his head.

"I asked her if she had anyone in mind, she said yeah, I asked if it was me...and she said no. She was real nice about it, though. Said that I was more of a big brother and she didn't want to screw up our current relationship."

He looked as if he were almost in tears. He slammed his fist on the table, catching them and some others near them by surprise.

"DAMN Women!!!"

Squall rolled his eyes. Zell looked concerned.

"Dude..are you gonna be OK? Maybe you should go to your dorm and sleep it off."

Irvine shot him daggers, then got up and left.

Selphie walked in the door with Quistis and Rinoa and this seemed to make Irvine want to run off faster.

Rinoa sat down beside Squall and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Squall turned to her, "It's complicated."

Zell agreed. "REAL complicated. And getting weird."

Selphie shuffled her feet. "Poor Irvy. I guess this is my fault, huh?"

They all turned to Selphie and said "No!" in various degree's of shock and surprise. It didn't seem to cheer her up any, though.

Quistis pulled up a chair for herself and got another for Selphie.

"Sweetie, he'll get over it. It's not your fault that you don't like him."

Selphie turned to her, confused. "..How?"

Quistis looked slightly confused also, but she knew the right answer. "Your heart feels different. Irvine will realize that soon enough. He'll understand. He's not the type to hold a grudge."

Selphsters shoulders dropped. "I guess so.." she sighed, thoroughly depressed.

Quistis thought of an idea.

"Hey! I'm doing something for Cid and Edea, and I'll need help with the kids. They wouldn't want to see Big Sis Selphie upset...so why don't you help? They'll cheer you up in no time!"

Selphie's eyes got bright for a second...then they dropped to the floor.

"No...It's okay. I'll be fine."

Quistis cocked her head to the side and looked at Selphie quizzically.

"Okay...but the offer's still open, just drop by if you want to take it up, alright?"

Selphie smiled slightly and nodded.

The next day, early in the morning, went to the Training Center.

His pockets were loaded with Ammo. He kept firing at grat after grat. Even some Raldo's tried to get at him, but he got those too. He was just going off in a blind rage, thinking the whole time, (Selphie's gone...I'm not good enough. What's wrong with me?)

He picked one shell out of his pocket, but it had etching on it.

It roughly spelled out, "Sorry...from Selphie."

He caught himself trying to cry. (No. I'm not going to do this to myself! Damn me!)

He angrily threw himself at a T-Rexaur that had just approached him. "C'mon you bastard, TRY IT!!"

He yelled at it, firing shot after shot, not realizing that it was killing him with strike after strike from its Tail. He went into his Limit Break and lost it, firing shots faster than he'd ever done before.

He stopped. He realized he'd run out of Ammo in at least three types. He felt around in his pocket.

(There's still that one...no. I can't use that one. I've probably got something else in here somewhere..)

But before he knew it, the world had gone black.

Squall found him, KO'ed cold. The T-Rexuar hovered over him like a Hawk over its prey.

Squall summoned Eden, then he maxed her to Full Power. She inflicted around 15 thousand points of damage, taking care of the T-Rexaur without any problem.

Selphie saw Irvine and screamed.

"NOOOO!" her eyes immediately filled with tears. "This is all my fault, all mine. God Irvy, I'm so sorry!!!!" she started crying.

Squall gave her a strange look. "Take it easy Selphie...I've got a Full Life. It's not a big deal."

She looked at herself. "Yeah...you're right." But she was thinking, (What's wrong with me? What's going on???)

But Rinoa smiled to herself. (Time's almost up, Selphsters, it'll be OK.)

Chapter 6- Prepping

Quistis had gone to the Matron's the day before. It just so happened that one of the children's birthday was on Valentines Day, the day after tomorrow, and his big brother had been a SeeD.

"Can I have a tour, Matron? I'd love to see it, I'm sure Cid remembers him.. That's all I'd want for a birthday present. Really."

She thought about it for a moment.

"Are you sure? Is that all? I've only been asking for two weeks.."

The child smiled and nodded. "Yup! That's it..I just wanna see Garden."

"Alright," Edea smiled. "I'll see about arranging it. Would you like to stay in one of the dorms? You'll be going there soon anyway, right?"

The child positively glowed. "YAYYAYYAY!!!!!! Cool!!!!! I heard the dorms were big..."

Quistis smiled. (This is what I came back here for...I missed this..)

Edea looked at Quistis. "Would you take him? I've got plans for Cid.."

Quistis smiled again. "Sorry Matron, I've got plans...for you two. Cid's expecting you at Garden tomorrow, with _that_ thing." She looked at the still-ecstatic child and winked. He smiled.

Edea told him, "Go up to your room, and pack. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

He squealed again, "Tomorrow!?!?!? YAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!" and ran off to his room.

Quistis unplugged her ears. "Happy, you think?"

Edea smiled brightly, "Oh no, not at all. Actually he's quite depressed."

Quistis stopped and gave her a sideways look, to which Edea smiled and said, "Of course..I could be joking.." and their smiles widened.

Quistis told Edea, "Really, though, I've got some plans for you two that you'll both enjoy. I'll be taking care of the children, I'm teaching them some new games. That should keep them busy..I've prepared for this since the beginning of February, it's all prepared, except for the final touches."

Edea nodded, "OK. I was wanting to take Cid to a concert in FH, apparently you, Selphie and the others started a revelation with Squalls promotion concert. We should be back by 9:30."

Quistis beamed.

Back at Garden, Squall was talking to Headmaster Cid.

"So, I AM allowed to go out after hours?"

Cid nodded, "Yes, since you did save us..and me..and everybody...I figured that just this once would be a good repayment, don't you?"

Squall looked at him. "Once?"

Cid smiled. "And there's Rinoa's birthday, and you're anniversary, which she will remember...and then there's your birthday...all those wonderful holidays."

"Fair enough. I really appreciate this Headmaster, I figured I owed her something."

"I think the same way for Edea. I just hope she likes my present. I bought the one she wanted at Galbadia the other day."

"So...are you sure everything is set?"

"Yes, yours is set for the day after tomorrow, and ours is set for two weeks from tonight."

"Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate this."

Cid smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I appreciate you saving my buns numerous times. This is the LEAST I can do!"

Zell was on the phone with Ma. "You sure she'll like this?"

"Zell, do you trust me? I KNOW what I'm talking about! She'll love it."

"Ma, I just don't want to screw this up. I don't want her feeling all depressed again, like she did with Irvine. I hated to see her like that..."

"I know you did, kiddo. Trust me, roses are foolproof. I've already asked Headmaster Cid if she was allergic, and she's not. She likes white ones, without any baby's breath. That's what you got for her. Did you get the card?"

"Yeah..."

"With two rose petals?"

"Uh..hang on.."

Zell took another, put it inside the card, signed the card and slipped it in the envelope.

"Yeah. And it's all signed and stuff."

Ma Dincht laughed on the other end. (Signed and stuff..God, I can see him doing that.)

"Alrighty. You're good to go. Go get 'em Slugger."

(Slugger? God, I remember when she called me that before I started at Balamb Garden. Good grief..this is BIG though, thanks Ma!)

"I just hope I don't do anything stupid."

"Zell, if you do something dumb, make her laugh about it. She'll love you for that."

"'Night Ma."

"'Night sweetie!"

Chapter 7- Almost done!

Selphie woke up the next morning. (One more day...) she sighed to herself. She was walking around, getting her uniform on and brushing her teeth. As she was about to walk out the door, she noticed an envelope that had been slid under the door.

Her name was on the front. Zell's handwriting.

She opened the envelope. It was blank, with Balamb Garden's crest on the front. She opened it, inside it read:

I -Dear Ms. Tilmitt,

The Headmaster will like to know if you'll be accompanied to the Garden Festival Party tomorrow Evening. Please submit a form with you and who you'll be accompanied by, or if not, just submit a form with your name and SeeD Rank.

Best regards,

Zell Dincht, Garden Festival Invitation Committee /I 

Selphie thwacked herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand.

(Hyne shoot me!!! I didn't even KNOW there was a party!! Crud!!! Oh shit! And I've got no one to go with me!!! Oh man oh man oh man...I'm so screwed!!)

Selphie ran out the door and ran into Rinoa. Rinoa was wearing her Uniform, with her hair up in a bun, similar to the one that Quistis wore on special Occasions. (Wow..she looks good..)

Rinoa turned around in a circle for Selphie to see. "Whatcha think? Good? You think Squall'll like?"

Selphie nodded. "Yup! I think so. Looks good on ya! Hey listen..I need to ask you a favor.."

Rinoa nodded. "What is it?"

"I need a date to the Party tomorrow."

"...Party? WHAT party?!?"

Selphie pulled out the letter she'd gotten from Zell.

"Oh..that party. Again I say..what party?"

Selphie looked confused.

"I thought you knew?"

Rinoa shook her head. "Nope..never heard of it. Sorry, kiddo."

(Huh..weird.)

"Whew! I thought there would be no one to go with me..Again I say 'Whew'!"

Rinoa giggled.

"Come on, Squall's got this big to-do planned."

"Squall? I didn't know he did "to-do"'s"

Rinoa laughed.

"So...Valentine's Day is tomorrow..got anything planned?"

"I dunno...I guess Squall completely forgot about it. You?"

Selphie shook her head. "Nope. Unless there's a complete surprise from a handsome sucker in a SeeD Uniform."

Rinoa saw Squall at the end of the hallway and blissfully sighed.

"Ah..I do so LOVE a man in Uniform!"

They laughed.

Chapter 8- Today's the Day (Part 1)

Valentine's Day was upon them all.

At the Orphanage: Edea was in a murmur of excitement, she was happy and floating around, dancing in places. The Children saw this and giggled, to which Edea did a little two-step in place. (I've just got a feeling that today's going to be good..maybe it's just the Holiday Spirit..I don't know. I'm just in a really good mood!)

Quistis got out the card decks, the champagne, the Steaks (YUM!) and the rose. She was waiting for JUST the right moment..

At Garden: Squall checked with Headmaster Cid to see if everything was still ready, so he could make last minute preparations. Rinoa should notice her ring missing, but it'll be alright.

Cid checked to see if his suit and tie still fit...luckily Nida knew how to tie a Windsor. Cid was perfectly helpless on those sorts of things, all thumbs..

Zell made sure his card had the proper sticker to seal the back.

Selphie didn't do much of anything, but she still waited anyways.

Irvine waited also, not doing much of anything, but he still waited anyways with one thought on his mind. (Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place?)

Rinoa, after noticing her ring was missing, went into a frenzy.

"Where is it? _Where is it??!?!?!_ Oh Hyne! Where'd it go!!!!!!! AAHHH!!!"

She screamed, running into Selphie, then running around, going through drawers, rummaging through everything.

"Oh God..Squall's gonna kill me..."

In the Cafeteria, Zell still munched on hotdog after hotdog. Selphie looked Zell straight in the eyes, then looked away quickly. Zell blushed, but hid it. Squall looked at them both and smiled.

Irvine danced in, singing "Love is in the air". He gave Selphie an "It's OK" wink. Squall gave him a once over, then considered asking him if he needed to walk in a straight line.

"Nope, I'm fine. I'm going to the Orphanage." Irvine said, smiling like a crazed fool.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Okay...are you sure?"

Irvine smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

Squall shrugged, then resumed eating. Irvine hummed his way out of the Cafeteria and on his way.

Rinoa came in, obviously frustrated.

She slowly came up to the table, and Squall scooted over.

She didn't sit down. Instead, she shuffled her feet.

"Uhm...Squall....gulp...I..kinda lost.."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Lost..."

"My..." she gulped again.

"Your..what?"

Selphie looked up at her. "Yeah, come on Rinny, out with it!"

She spoke so softly that no one heard.

Zell asked her to speak up.

"...my ring..." she said, then burst into tears, collapsing into Squalls arms. Her sobs were body-wracking. Squall looked concerned, not embarrassed like he would have on.." he said, then put her into the empty spot in the booth. She thumped her head on the table and continued her rain of tears.

Selphie looked at her, at a loss as for what to do. "Poor thing, she's heartbroken."

Squall wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her back. "Hey..shhh..it's OK..you know I won't be worried about it, we'll find it."

Rinoa kept sulking all day. She wasn't her bright, normal self.

"I feel so stupid," she told Quistis later.

"Don't! Trust me. I've lost stuff before and it's turned up. It'll turn up soon. Don't fret! Squall wasn't upset, was he?"

Rinoa shook her head. "No. He was real sensitive about it. He held me for over an hour until I stopped crying."

"See? You'll find it. Trust me!"

Rinoa looked at the ground. "I hope so..."

Quistis thought for a moment, then asked, "Hey! Wanna go see the tablecloth I made for tonight? They'll LOVE it, come on!"

She grabbed Rinoa by the wrist and led her into her room. She pulled it out of a closet. "See? Pretty huh?"

It was patchwork, with blue, purple, red and white squares.

"Purple?"

Quistis thought for a moment. "Yeah. I wanted to add some diversity."

Rinoa nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. What're you going to do with the Children?"

Quistis said, "Ah!" and withdrew 4 packs of cards from a deskdrawer.

Rinoa had a puzzled look on her face, to which Quistis answered, "Canasta. There's so many different rules, but once you've got it, a game can go on for DAYS. I taught Xu how to play, and she's beat me enough times, that she knows all the ways to beat me. ALL. So..we don't play much anymore..." she shrugged. "But I do play a mean game of Monopoly. So it all evens out."

Rinoa giggled.

"There! That's better. See? It'll get better, I guarantee it.."

(Part 2)

Dusk fell. Preparations were made for dates, trips to Galbadia, trips to Hyne-knows-where, etc.

Selphie helped Rinoa get ready. "Squall told you about the date, right?"

Rinoa rushed around, "Date? WHAT DATE?!?!"

Selphie paused. "Uh-Oh. Ohhh boy. You think you can be ready in under an hour?"

Quistis got out the tablecloth, napkins, candles and plates with Silverware.

She heard Cid's voice. (Oh crud, the rose!)

She pulled it out of its sack, it had been preserved by a little spell that Rinoa made.

(Right.)

Quistis ran downstairs, silently, hoping to sneak up on Cid before he left.

"pssst..Cid!"

He turned around. Quistis pointed to the rose in her hand and winked.

He took it, and thanked her. "Have you got anything planned?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Have fun!"

Headmaster Cid walked off, hand in hand with his wife. He waited till they were around the corner, then handed her the rose.

"Cid! Oh..how wonderful..." she said, giving him a kiss.

(Going good so far..now I wonder where we're going?)

(Part 3)

Selphie put on her pink, fuzzy bathrobe and matching slippers. She'd gotten some hot cocoa and a movie ready. An action flick. No reason to watch something mushy..

Just as soon as she'd gotten comfy on her bed, a card slid under the door.

(Ugh, what is this? Another one?)

Her name was on the front, Zell's handwriting again.

There was nothing on the front of the card. She opened it...

Two rose petals fell out into her hand.

(What the..?)

She opened the door. A trail of rose petals led off into the distance. After shutting her dorm door, she followed them, curious. She kept following them, until she was out in the main lobby, next to the fountain.

There, she saw something that she didn't expect to...

"Zell...?"

Zell nodded and stepped out from the shadows.

'Yeah..it's me. Hey listen..before this gets all awkward..would you do me a favor?"

"...Yeah..what is it?"

"..Go out with me?"

Selphie giggled pleasantly in response.

(Part 4)

Irvine knocked on the door to the Orphanage.

He was greeted with the sound of laughter and the sight of Quistis in hair curlers and a bathrobe and slippers.

He smiled and said, "Oi..did I come at a bad time?"

Quistis shook her head. on in!"

Irvine walked in the door. "Where is everybody?"

"In my room, playing cards."

He raised his eyebrows. "Cards? What..teaching them how to gamble already?"

"Yeah, well, the younger they are, the better they learn. You know how it is." She smirked.

They walked into Quistis's room and saw all the children on the bed.

"Big bed, Quisty, to fit all these midgets on it."

One kid grinned and stood up. He walked over to Irvine and Irvine looked UP. At least 6 inches or more. Irvine gulped. "I stand corrected..how old are you again?"

The kid smiled wider. "Ten and a half."

"And do you have any gigantisism in your genes or are you on Miracle Gro?"

The kid laughed. "I think both!"

Irvine turned back to Quistis. "So..have you got an extra bathrobe and set of curlers? I'm thinking about being here for a while. What're you guys playing?"

Several of the kids piped up and said, "Canasta!"

Irvine raised an eyebrow again, "Canasta? Oh boy, you guys better prepare to BOW before me, I am the Canasta CHAMP."

"Even after Xu?" asked Quistis.

Irvine smiled. "Honey, I beat Xu hands down. Do you remember that Sombrero that she had to wear that one week last month?"

Quistis grinned, "Yeah..."

"Let's just say...she wouldn't admit that I beat her royally. She was over 1000 gil in the hole."

Several of the kids went "Oooo.." in admiration. Then there was a flurry of "Sit by me! Sit by me!!"

(Part 5)

Rinoa met Squall late in the evening.

"Sorry I'm late.." she said, not able to look him in the eye.

Squall smiled gently. "It's fine. I would've waited."

Rinoa felt miserable. "I'm sorry about earlier..I just lost it.."

He walked up to her, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

Then he stepped back, Rinoa's eyes wide.

He got down on one knee....

"What is this?" she asked.

Squall smiled.

"Let's just say I found your ring..."

(Part 6)

After the FH concert, Cid drove Edea around some. She got almost completely confused..until Cid stopped at a familiar place.

"The...place where you..."

"I figured that this would be a nice change." Cid said, after she trailed off.

"Cid...what's going on?" she asked, delightfully puzzled.

"Do me a favor." He said, getting out of the car and going around to her side and opening the door. "Get out of the car for me, please?" he said, taking her hand and gently helping her out.

He stepped back from her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Take this. I wasn't able to get you the right one the first time..."

He got down on one knee, and opened a box in front of her, containing the ring she wanted.

Epilogue- The Aftermath

The White SeeD ship was decorated with flowers, flower girls, ring bearers, Irvine, Zell, Squall, Cid, Nida and the rest of the male members of SeeD in Suits.

The Girls, meaning, Edea and Rinoa in lovely gowns, Selphie, Quistis, Xu and Aki in Bridesmaids dresses and all the rest in formal dresses.

All the members of SeeD on the WSS were almost in tears, except for Zone and Watts..who WERE in tears.

"I TOLD you he'd take care of her, Sir! See? SEE??"

Angelo was beside Nida, on a leash again. Rinoa put a spell on the leash so it wouldn't break.

Zell walked up beside Selphie and took her hand. "You OK?"

Selphie nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah..just look at them..Rinny's gonna be happy!!! And she found her ring and..." she turned around and hugged him.

Nida could be heard in the distance, blowing his nose.

"It's just so beautiful!! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" he blew his nose again, surrendering to the happy tears that overcame him.

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Can you believe that guy?"

Quistis nodded, being a couple of inches taller than him in her heels.

"That is a good thing..right?"

Irvine nodded, putting on his hat so the height difference was leveled.

"Yeah...duh."

"Two weddings in one day..who would've thought?"

The reception was at Balamb. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin were keeping guard, just in case someone got too rowdy.

Seifer was mumbling to himself. "Two weddings in one day...I CAN'T TAKE THIS!! It's just too..happy.." he said, sneaking around a corner and mopping his eyes.

Raijin wasn't so discreet. He was crying openly.

Fujin rolled her eyes.

Rinoa showed Zell's Ma what Squall had done to her duplication of Griever.

It had been slightly shrunk, so that it would fit on her ring finger.

Griever's mouth was open, large enough to hold a heart shaped Diamond in his mouth.

"Whatcha think?" she said.

"It's nice! Kinda sentimental, don't you think?"

Rinoa giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it'll mean a lot to me for a LONG time."

-End-


End file.
